Composing music is the process of putting sounds together in an organized structure. Music composition is regarded by some as an elitist, almost mysterious ability that requires years of training. Both professional and amateur musicians are often interested in expanding and/or improving their respective capabilities in music composition to thereby produce a unique sound, a unique presentation, and/or a unique instrumentation. The accomplishment of this has generally been limited either to a traditional approach employing a musical instrument itself or to utilization of a significantly restricted music-analysis device. Prior art devices do not provide a production of music in accord with the high standards and flexibility sought by musicians.
Existing solutions have remained inadequate, particularly for users who are seeking to produce music in a variety of styles and with a high standard of quality. These solutions typically are either too simple or crude to be useful, or do not offer the user adequate input as to how the music should be composed, both generally, and with regard to how the music may vary within a composition. Additionally, these solutions are one-dimensional, typically taking musical elements and merely connecting them along a timeline. In that sense, there is both a lack of flexibility as to the potential variation within the composed music, as well as a lack of depth in the finished product. There is thus a need automatically compose music that accommodates the creation of musical compositions in any style of music.